The Strange Black Cat
by Woodswolf
Summary: The cat was a strange cat, and he knew it, but he didn't care. - Slight one-sided Coraline X Cat. Rated T for violence.


_(A/N): I have not played the Coraline game in FOREVER, so here's what I remember._

_We only see the Cat once, in one of the dream sequences (the second one, I'm pretty sure). This goes in depth about WHY we only see him once in that case, and what happened to him afterward, what he was doing there in the first place since he never showed up beforehand, etc._

_So, well... he's my favorite character. I finally found a way to express my true undying love for him._

_And most of you are probably familiar with my undying love for Coraline, so you know what's happening next._

_And if you squint at the end, you might see a bit of one-sided Cat X Coraline. In there on purpose, people._

_Carry on._

* * *

THE STRANGE BLACK CAT

The girl called out to him as he disappeared into the darkness.

He wasn't surprised. Lost in the darkness, the inbetween places? Not sure about what anything was? Having just received the cryptic advice of a cat?

She had all the reason to be confused. But the cat didn't truly care; he had more important business to attend to, specifically concerning keeping her safe and being her protector on her travels through the Inbetween Spaces.

He watched as she ran from rats and man-sized plants, his blue eyes examining her actions from above.

He could have helped her kill the rats, yes; he was a cat, and that's what cats do.

But he didn't.

The cat didn't like rats at the best of times, and while the current circumstances certainly weren't the best of times, they weren't the worst of times either.

The cat was a strange cat, and he knew it, but he didn't care.

The girl below him continued moving things around, placing objects on the Switches to open the Gates, which, one by one, would slowly lead her out of the rabbit hole she had fallen into, move her from the Other World to the Inbetween Spaces and finally back to reality.

He watched her trigger the Switch for the final Gate, the one that led back to reality. The cat watched her walk through.

But then, about sixty feet behind her, he saw a hundred thousand pairs of little red eyes, matched with sets of sharp yellow teeth, scurrying towards the Real World.

It was time for him to fight to protect the girl.

He bounded in front of the Gate and stood as it closed behind him with a squeal. The rats still came at him, jumping into the air to try to be the first to tear into his flesh, to snap his bones, to defeat him, paralyze him, eat him alive...

The first rat jumped and bit his neck.

Death, for him, was quick, but during his final moments, he felt the nibbling of a hundred thousand rats tear at his flesh, rip out his heart, devour his lungs, claw out his eyes...

And then he was gone, and all that remained was a complete skeleton, doomed to lie in the Inbetween Spaces until the end of time, serving as a warning to all passing that way: They are coming to kill.

_But at least,_ his spirit thought, in a final effort to look at the best of his demise, _the girl was spared my fate._

* * *

_(A/N): You like?_

_Yes, now you know what I meant. I have an undying love for Coraline, and I have finally found a way to express that same love to Cat._

_We're still tight, right, bro?_

_CAT: Yeah, I forgive you. I mean, I had a really flipping awesome death scene right there. I wonder how many people cried that aren't going to review because they cried._

_ME: That's an awful reason not to review! How did we get on this subject, anyway?_

_CAT: You gave me an awesome death scene, and we went from there._

_ME: I guess you're right... Let's chat about something random, like Brussels sprouts!_

_CAT: They smell bad._

_ME: I couldn't agree more._

_CAT: Now they're laughing, I think._

_ME: They should be._

_CAT: Let's end this pointless conversation._

_ME: Sure, great idea._

_CAT: Now you can stop chatting with yourself under two different names._

_ME: You just had to bring that up, didn't you?_

_CAT: You wrote it, not me. I'm just text._

_ME: For all they know, I am too!_

_CAT: Well, the text itself is, but you, Woodswolf, are back there typing on the keyboard._

_ME: __**This **__is No Fourth Wall, people. Even __**I **__am not spared._

_CAT: Let's go get sushi._

_ME: I hate sushi._

_CAT: Chicken?_

_ME: It's four AM! God, Cat!_

_CAT: Well, ex_cuse_ me!_

_ME: Be excused._


End file.
